Indescribable Feeling
by Tristian Im
Summary: I have had this vision of Rachel being with Quinn during Beth's delivery. What would it take to get there? How would things change? What would happen after? This is the drive behind my first ever fanfic, please Read and Review with care. *This story is being re-written*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to my first ever story. The inspiration behind this theme is the image i had in my head about Rachel being there with Quinn at Beths delivery instead of Mercedes. I don't know how things will work to get there but is just an idea that has sparked in my mind. **

**I don't own any of the characters used here or the songs mentioned. **

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry was sitting in front of her makeup desk slowly brushing her hair and going through her regular bedtime routine. The soundtrack to Wicked was playing softly in the background. This teenage diva was deep in thought, plagued by the same topic that haunted her mind a lot lately. The blonde enigma that was Quinn Fabray. Sure the last 2 years had seemed to place the queen of McKinley High as Rachel's nemesis, but in the last few weeks had caused quite a change with Quinn now dealing with a teen pregnancy and no longer the top of the social pyramid. This caused a lot of mental struggle for Rachel because sure she was mad at Quinn for all the slushes and all the vile name calling, but her heart still went out to her having to deal with shit no 16 year old girl should have too. Then there was something else about Quinn that had Rachel really mystified, really just some strange indescribable feeling she had that she couldn't really identify.

Rachel was shaken out of her musings by a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said, knowing it was probably her dads coming to say goodnight as the usually did at this time of the night.

She smiled brightly at Hiram and Leroy Berry, looking at them in the reflection of the mirror as they came in to join her but she whipped around in her seat as she noticed the worried looks on their faces.

"What's happened?! Who died?!" Rachel exclaimed, instantly going into panic mode.

"Calm down sweetheart," Leroy started calmly "No one has died, but we do need to have a family discussion." He told her while passing her a mug of her favourite evening herbal tea, then settling himself next to Hiram on the chez bench across from her makeup table.

Rachel was slightly relieved that no one was hurt or died. She took a calming breath and a sip of her tea while waiting for Dad to begin what they needed to discuss.

"So sweetie, I received a strange letter at the office today but before I show you I want you to into more detail about what has happened with your classmate Quinn Fabray. I know you briefly mentioned she was going through an unexpectedly pregnancy."

Rachel was shocked momentarily that this discussion was going to revolve around Quinn.

"Yes she is pregnant and sadly she just got kicked out of her home by her father when Finn went over to the Fabray's and stupidly sang a song to Quinn and spilled all the beans. It sounds like she got 30 min to pack as much as she could carry and then they were yelled out of the house. She is staying at the Hudson's right now." She stopped for a moment to sip her tea some more. "I also think that will be a bad idea at some point because I'm 95% sure at this point that Finn isn't even the father of the baby." She glanced at her slippered feel at the looks of shock on her dads faces.

"How do you deduce something like that baby?" Hiram asked her "that's a pretty serious accusation."

Rachel shrugged a little before answering. "I watch and listen like I always have. Noah Puckerman has been around Quinn more recently, giving her a hard time and then I've seen him starring daggers between at her and Finn in the choir room. Then I also overheard Finn talking with Noah about the "infamous night" in the hall at school and the details included swim shorts still being on and in the hot tub." She took a breath and another sip of tea before finishing while avoiding her daddy's eyes, a little ashamed of this last part.

"All this led me to trick Quinn a little when I made up a story about a genetic disease that only happens when there is one Jewish parent." Hiram and Leroy both gasped and Rachel continued to stare at the floor. Feeling worse and worse about being so underhanded.

"She made a direct beeline to Noah and pulled him into the corner of the choir room and had a very intense discussion with him. That was really all the confirmation I needed."

The Berry's sat in silence for a few minutes while everyone processed this information.

Leroy recovered first. "What did you plan on doing with this information baby?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "Nothing at the moment," she said with I sigh, "I was thinking about telling Finn but I don't see how that works out without a lot of people getting hurt, including Quinn, witch I know she doesn't need right now ether."

"I think that is very noble of you honey." Hiram said, clearly sounding relived.

"I do too," Leroy said, "I also think all this can be tied together into what we originally came in to talk to you about baby."

Rachel finally looked up into his eyes and found concern there, while he reached into his jacket to putt out an opened letter from his inside pocket. He leaned over and passed it to Rachel to have a look at. The envelope was plain and there was just "Leroy Berry" written on the front. Inside was one single sheet of expensive parchment like paper, Rachel unfolded the letter on her lap.

_He kicked her out... please help her if you can _

_I'm sorry_

_J_

These simple words were all that she found there. The ink had been blotched in places and Rachel new the writer had been crying, she had written enough of her own tearstained letters or journals to recognize the signs.

Rachel looked up at her Dad questioningly.

"I'll start from the beginning to explain best baby," he began with a small smile. "This letter is from Judy Fabray. She was one of my best friends in high school, and one of the few friends that stuck with me and even defended me when I came out as gay." Rachel just sat their stunned at this proclamation. "Once Everyone moved into Post secondary Judy's father exerted more control over her life and she got involved with Russel, Quinn's father. Unfortunately that man is an angry controlling bigot, who clearly rejects things that challenge his views and life. Judy and I had a falling out before their wedding and I haven't been able to talk to her in any way since." He took a calming breath before continuing. "I believe the Judy that was my friend is still there somewhere and I think it is that side of her that somehow got me this letter. I think she is still trapped in the views of society and doing what is expected of her. Truly I feel a bit sorry for her and pity her situation a little and this is where we come back to the letter. Obviously I believe the "her" referred to is Quinn and I think it would be good for us to try and help her if we can. I know I really don't owe Judy or Quinn anything but I have always said we should put more love out in the world to counter the hate we receive. I have discussed this with Daddy and we want to know what you think. Do you think we could offer Quinn a safe place to stay here with us? We have the spare room and business is doing well for Daddy and I so we can afford to help her. What do you think Baby?"

Rachel was stunned completely silent. She had no idea what to think right now. The girl who seemed to make it her personal mission to make Rachel's life hell could be coming to stay at her house?! All at once the internal struggle about how she felt about Quinn and what she was going through can rushing back into her head. As she sat there thinking it all through something her dad had said came back to the forefront of the battle. He felt that the Judy he knew years ago was still burred deep inside the timid housewife she had become. With the power of a gong going off In her mind, a memory came flashing back to her, making Rachel think this might be the same for Quinn.

_***Flashback***_

Freshman Rachel Berry wandered through the Cafeteria smiling, shaking hands and introducing herself to the other freshman of her year. It was the welcome dinner at McKinley High were the new class got a chance to meet each other and start networking with kids from other junior highs. She was half pleased that her Dads were running late at the office and had not made it yet. She berated herself right away for thinking that way but she also cling to the glimmer of hope that she could make some friends and let people get to know her a bit better before there judgment of "the girl with two dads" coloured their impressions. She had been a bit cunning and only introduced herself as "Rachel" and so far she had been able to have some good conversations with some of her fellow classmates.

As one of the groups in the room shifted she caught a glimpse of a girl who seemed to look on the outside, like how she felt on the inside. She was sitting on the outskirts of the room. Her beautiful blonde hair was done up in a braided bun and she had a very nice floral summer dress on. Rachel watched for a moment as this girl looked forlornly toward the door. Thinking that this girl looks like she could use some company and Rachel could at least try to cheer her up a bit, Rachel grabbed two glasses of fruit punch, walked over to her and sat down right next to her. This did seem to startle the girl out of her glum thoughts as she was able to hitch a smile on towards Rachel and accepted the offered drink.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Rachel, my name is Quinn." The girl replied quite genuinely. "Thanks for the drink." And she cheered Rachel and took a sip.

"Not a problem," Rachel smiled and cheered her back. "You have a pretty name by the way."

Quinn did smile back at Rachel at the compliment but there was something in her eyes that made Rachel think it was a hollow smile, she filed that away for another time.

"Thanks, I don't really remember where my mom picked it from but I like it too."

"Feel up for another round of 2 truths and a lie?" Rachel asked, referring to the ice breaker game the Senior greeters had introduced to them earlier in the evening.

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly at the game but she wasn't completely against the company of this new girl. She had a friendly vibe and honestly looked kind of cute in her black and white polka dot dress.

"Sure." She shrugged. Rachel had caught the eye roll though and suggested an alternative.

"I know the game is getting a little old. How about we change it up to 2 truths and a secret? Nothing too big, just something you haven't shared yet tonight."

Not one to pass up on something possibly gossip worthy, Quinn nodded, kind of intrigued.

"I don't mind starting." Began Rachel. "I will be a Broadway Star, I love to dance and I'm adopted." Thinking that a bit of a veiled truth would make Quinn open up a bit.

"Broadway huh, that's a high goal to reach for." Quinn replied, finding herself thinking this had the makings of a Broadway Diva and feeling slightly impressed by such big dreams in someone her own age. "I will be a Cheerio, I love to sing and my actual first name is Lucy." As soon as her secret came out Quinn's eyes bugged out and she slapped both hands over her mouth. Of course Rachel would not know the significance of this secret but Quinn could t believe it had just slipped out like that! There was just something about her that seemed she could be trusted, friends even, and something else, and elusive feeling Quinn couldn't identify coming from deep inside her...

Rachel looked at Quinn, reached out a reassuring hand and rubbed her shoulder a bit. "Don't worry, that's also a nice name but I'll keep it to myself. Clearly it's important to you." Realizing that through their game they had found some common ground, Rachel had an idea that might help Quinn feel better and keep this new acquaintance going. She stood up and offered her hand to Quinn. "I got a fun idea if your up for it?" She said with a smile. Quinn looked at the proffered hand suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged and took Rachel's hand in hers and allowed herself to be pulled out of her seat. The both deposited their empty drink glasses on a table on the way out of the gym and into the hall. Rachel knew where they were going roughly because she had of course seen the room name on the wall when she entered the school. She pulled Quinn along behind her giggling a little in her excitement. With a right turn down the next hall she found the door she was looking for.

**S. Ryerson **

**Music**

Was on the placard outside the door. Rachel looked both ways down the hall and tried the door knowing they were alone.

"Damn!" She cursed quietly. "Locked."

Seeing the placard and catching on to what Rachel might have in mind, Quinn reached up to her hair, pulling a bobby pin from her braid, while gently pushing Rachel aside with her other hand.

"Quinn! Lock-picking skills?!" Rachel exclaimed looking at her with surprise. "Another interesting secret character trait?!" Watching her start carefully pull and bump the pin in the lock, also growing very impressed with her counterpart.

"Hardly a secret," Quinn chuckled "I have an older sister and it's all out prank war at our house usually so I needed to pick up a few tricks. Gotcha!" She finish's while the knob clicks open!

Both girls giggled together and ducked into the Choir room quickly before anyone else noticed them in the hall. Rachel strode purposefully to the grand piano in the centre of the room with Quinn following behind her. She sat on the stool and ran her fingers gently over the keys, while Quinn came up beside her and leaned against the top of the piano.

"Quick Quinn," Rachel chuckled. "Name that tune!" And she reached out and skilfully stroked the keys forming a beautiful melody, humming quietly long with the tune. Quinn listened hard to the notes, very impressed with this little diva's skill at the piano.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed when she caught a certain chord progression. "Irreplaceable, Queen B of course!" Rachel nodded and gave her a dazzling smile. "It sounds so good just on piano"

"Again." And Rachel changed the notes she was playing flawlessly.

Quinn got the next one even quicker, "My Favourite things from the Sound of Music!" She laughed "I love Julie Andrews voice, my sister and I would sing along to that movie all the time when we were younger." Then she looked away from Rachel looking a little upset at the memory. Sudden inspiration hit Rachel as she shifted the notes for a third time.

"Let out a bit of that emotion and sing it if you know it." She whispered.

Quinn let the melody wash over her for a few moments, shocked at how well the song fit what had been going on this evening without Rachel even knowing all details. Then taking a deep breath she sang out joining her voice to Rachel's playing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Quinn turned back to look at Rachel when she heard the girl add her voice to Quinns for the chorus. Both girls were shocked at the depth of emotion they both had, the song tugging deep into their souls for their own different reasons.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin', too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

As they continued to sing together Quinn was blown away by the vocal power Rachel had. Meanwhile Rachel couldn't believe the vocal harmony she had found singing with Quinn. Their voices melded in such a magical way she had never heard before. That thought brought some tears to her eyes because she usually had to sing alone.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin', too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

Both girls put their heart and souls into the final chorus.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin', too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

Their special musical chemistry echoing around the choir room, reverberating around them in an invisible nimbus of harmony. Then their eyes met, deep pools of dark chocolate looking up into hazel green, unshed tears clinging to lashes. As the last notes of the song rang out they felt they were the only people in the whole world. The air was still as no one was breathing, just one girl starring into the eyes of the other, faces barley a foot between them, a strange indescribable forming in both souls bared to the other thanks to the magic of song.

**CRASH**

Both girls leaped apart as if electrified, Rachel knocking over the piano stool. The door to the choir room had been thrown open hard, smashing into the wall behind it. Framed in the doorway was a stock tall man in a suit with a face red with rage.

"Quinn." Breathed the man, anger dripping from his tone. Rachel glanced at her and she was white as a sheet looking at the man. This must be her father Rachel surmised. "We are leaving now!" And she scurried over to him to comply quickly. He turned to let her out of the room, waited a few seconds before turning his red face back to Rachel, "Stay the hell away from my daughter you piece of filth!" Every word dripping with hate and malice. He turned around and walked down the hall to catch Quinn, grabbing her roughly around the arm and dragging her along beside him to get out of the school quicker. Rachel, shocked, hurt just stood there watching them down the hall.

Mr. Fabray didn't waste any time to continue his verbal assault, this time at Quinn. "You are never to go near that thing ever again Quinn!" He raged down at her. "That is the devil spawn of those two Gaylord's, the Berry's!" Rachel watched in slow motion as Quinn looked back in her direction with a look of mixed shock, confusion and sadness. Then she was gone, her father pulling her around the corner and out of sight. Rachel just stood their in shock, fear, and unbearable sadness at that tyrants cruel barbs. They had cut deep into her soul causing her to struggle to breath like a knife to the heart would have. Tears began to drop uncontrollably. This was how her dads found her just a short ten minutes later. She offered no explanation and just made them take her home.

Everything was different from that night on.

_***End Flashback***_

"Honey?!" Rachels dad Leroy was gently shaking her shoulder as she came out of her memory. She blinked a few times then looked up at him. He had a look of deep concern.

"Sorry," she said giving him a sad smile. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed there from the pain of that memory. "I got a little lost in thought while I processed everything."

"I'll say, you were unresponsive for about 10 full minutes." Leroy said looking a little relieved as he sat back down next to Hiram. "Did you come up with any solutions?"

"I think we could really offer Quinn a lot in care and a safe place to live here." She said smiling to the Berry men. "If I can convince her to come that is. I'll need this letter to help." She said holding it up.

"That's fine dear. Give us a few days to move some things around the house and free up the guest room while you try and figure out what to say."

"We'll let you sleep on it." Hiram said getting up.

Rachel thought that was a good idea, she suddenly felt emotionally wrong out and still very much on information overload. She got up, gave them both hugs goodnight and crawled into bed. As she snuggled into a pillow trying to wind down her brain, Rachel couldn't help but get that strange indescribable feeling again when she thought of even the slight possibility of Quinn Fabray coming to live at her house.

**AN: Please read and review as this is my first story. I welcome any constructive feedback or suggestions. The plan from here is to go into the interactions of the show and change or tweet them slightly to get them to fit my end goal. **

**Song Used: **When your gone by Avril Lavigne.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks again for all the follows and favs! Please share your comments and thoughts. **

**For anyone wondering about my previously posted "Show Timeline", Chapter One would take place after "Ballads" and before "Hairography". This created a bit of a bummer for me once I realized what I had written for Chapter One because I wanted to repurpose the interaction between Rachel and Jacob Israel. I might still figure out something but we will have to see. **

**Here's Chapter Two!**

**AN2: Crap! As I have mentioned before I'm writing this while re-watching Glee on DVD and low and behold... Continuity error between my story and the show! Thanks too season 2 "Born this way" when we learn about the "Lucy" side of Quinn. She transferred after her freshman year from what I gathered from the episode. It may not bug everyone but it bothers me, so for regards to my story she will have "transformed" into Quinn just before freshman year coming to a new school helping with this change. Also if I stumble or make mistakes about the grades/years of high school, it's because I'm Canadian and our high school system is slightly different. I'll try my best! **

**I don't own any Glee Characters or the songs referred to! I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter Two**

It had been a few days now for Rachel to try and figure out a way to talk to Quinn and convince her that she could offer her a safe place to stay while pregnant. Her mind had been a tumultuous sea of emotion and half formed plans the whole time. She had even given up the opportunity a few times to sing at the start of Glee because she really couldn't find the right song to put into words how she felt. The fact that Daddy Leroy had grown up with her supposed nemesis's mother and that they were both willing to offer that nemesis safe haven and care in Rachels home, has shaken Rachel to her very soul. Through all that confusion and uncertainty Rachel now felt she still had this nagging indescribable feeling pulling her into the gravity of Quinn Fabray's orbit. She would quietly watch her in class and in the hall and see that things must not be going well for her. She seemed to have her emotions bubbling close to the surface more often and it really looked like Quinn was struggling with a big decision. Thankfully Kurt had thrown Rachel a strange but welcome lifeline and distraction from everything weighing on her in the form of a make over.

While Rachel had been suspicious of his motives she did end up having fun while they shopped at Lima's only mall then went to Rachel's to share beautifying techniques and singing some show tunes together. She was pleasantly surprised with the scrunched curled hairstyle that Kurt had suggested.

With some pointed questions, Rachel was able to identify that it was Quinn that actually suggested the make over. She didn't quite know where that was coming from yet. Rachel was also able to figure out that Kurt had a big crush on Finn and seemed to be very jealous of Rachel in that regard. Thankfully she was able to convince him she no longer felt that way about Finn. Sure when they had first met there might have been something but getting to know him and seeing how he is acting about his "supposed" impeding fatherhood had really worn the shine off Finn Hudsons appeal. She still loved their stage chemistry and their vocal harmonies but that was as far as it would go. Rachel realized she needed someone that could keep up with her musically, socially and intellectually and thankfully Kurt seemed to understand this reasoning. Honestly he seemed a little too relived and Rachel was able to push him more into how he felt and they spend the rest of the evening watching a movie and bonding a bit. Rachel took the time to try and convince Kurt to protect his feelings about Finn because she was 100% that he would never swing that way and she didn't want to see her new friend hurt.

Irony of all Irony's, the next day Rachel walked into school sporting a tight dress Kurt has picked out for her and her new hairdo, and instantly she had the attention of a certain Quarterback (in addition to the rest of the male population that had seen her walk in).

"Hey Rach," he stuttered out. "Aren't you a little cold in that dress?" All the while his eyes raked over every inch.

"No I'm fine Finn thanks for asking." She said, rolling her eyes slightly at the mixed behaviour of creep and gentleman. Just passed Finns hulking arm Rachel did catch sight of the pleased smirk of one Quinn Fabray as she was watching them interact. Strange not to see the jealous rage eyes Rachel was accustomed to seeing when talking with Finn. She decided to let this play out and see what would happen.

"Well ok.. if you need my sweater or something .. you sure do look .. wow .. I mean different."

"Thank you, I think." Looking back up to his face and of corse catching his eyes flicking up to her eyes from somewhere that was not her eyes. "Did you need something Finn? I need to get to my locker before home room."

"Uh .. oh yeah .. I was wondering if we could get together on Friday and work on our Glee assignment? Just the two of us."

"I'm sorry Finn but I don't think your girlfriend will like that very much."

"What .. Quinn no ..don't worry about her .. she knows she can trust me."

What did I ever see in this boy Rachel though to herself, "Well I have also made some plans Friday that might help you but also keep Quinn happier. Kurt, Mercedes, Arty, Tina and I were going to go check out the new pizza place that opened 2 weeks ago, they do karaoke on the weekends, You could join us, just as friends?" Kurt had thankfully just texted her about this idea this morning. They really did have a good time hanging out together.

"That sounds pretty good actually." He smiled at her.

"Well then its a plan," then the warning bell sounded. "If you'll excuse me ill send you the details." She sided stepped him and quickly hurried to her locker, feeling his eyes (and everyone else's, including Quinn's) follow her till she ducked into class.

Thankfully karaoke was hit. Most of the Glee club heard about it and showed up. Lots of laughter was had and songs were sung. Everyone seemed to be thankful for a new outlet for their creativity. Rachel noticed Noah and Quinn were missing and Santana seemed to be glued to her phone, but Brittney was able to get her up on stage with most of the other girls for a shockingly enjoyable Spice Girls medley! Rachel was dead set on sharing that one with Mr Schue next week to try and convince him more that they did not need the mediocre show styling of "Hairography" employed by the Jane Adams Academy girls. Rachel also took time to heap on the compliments and a sizeable tip for the restaurants Chef because their vegan friendly vegetarian pizza was the best she had ever had barring the one slice she had eaten with her dads on a visit to New York. Rachel and Kurt talked a lot at karaoke and over the weekend and they both made the realization that lots of the club were open to better friendship with Rachel if she toned down her obsessive star driven personality quirks, she committed to herself to work on improving in the future. Plus everyone was highly complimentary of Rachel's new style she tried for the evening, this time going for a unique "punk rock" as Kurt called it, sporting some ripped jeans, a Wicked tank top with a plaid button up overtop. All in all the night was a smashing success and plans were made over the weekend to make it a semi regular event.

The following Monday finally gave Rachel her chance to talk to Quinn. Rachel was watching her in the hall again at the end of the day. She saw Santana march up to Quinn very aggressively and the 2 of them have a heated discussion, unfortunately she couldn't hear any of it because they were just too far away. Quinn promptly stormed over past Rachel, looking shocked and slightly hurt, her sights fixed on Puck. Rachel heard most of that blow up as Puck's locker was across the hall. Apparently Puck and Santana had been sexting the whole time Puck had been babysitting and Santana was at karaoke. The fight ends with a hurt Quinn storming away and Puck shrugging and walking away with his arm around another slutty cheerleader. Rachel knew it was now or never, she grabbed her bag and tore after Quinn. Rachel just caught a quick glimpse of her ducking into the main door to auditorium. Thinking it will be easer to try and talk to her without making her jump, Rachel continued to the backstage door and slipped in quietly. The stillness of the empty auditorium was broken was by the soft sounds of sobs and random keys being played on the piano. She peeked out from the wing curtains to see Quinn sitting at the keys, her shoulders shook as her emotions got the best of her. Rachel wondered for a moment if she should go out there and try and comfort her but as she watched Quinn took a deep ragged breath slammed her hands on the keys then started to play and sing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

Rachel was once again reminded of a year and a half ago the last time that her and Quinn found themselves at a piano. She felt all the raw emotion pouring out of Quinn again as she powered her way though this song.

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Faraway_

_And breakaway_

Suddenly before the second chorus, Quinn faltered as she succumbed to the sobs that wracked her body again. Rachel took the opportunity to come out of the curtains and picked up the song where Quinn had faltered. Surprisingly Quinn did not jump at the sudden appearance of the brunette.

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Rachel walked around the piano while singing to give Quinn some time to recompose herself. When she started to play again, Rachel sat beside her on the bench putting her hand gently on Quinns back and rubbing it softly as they resumed the rest of the song together.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they take me_

_But gotta keep movin' on_

_Movin' on_

_Fly away_

_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

The last notes of the piano mix with the harmonies of the girls voices and ring out clear in the auditorium. Then the quite stillness is all that remains. Quinn turns to Rachel and regards her with questions clear on her tear streaked face.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

Rachel pulls a pack of Kleenex out from her bag and handed them to Quinn. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Quinn laughs sarcastically at the shear hopelessness of that statement. "Oh yeah I'm just swell. Pregnant at 16, kicked out on the curb by my own parents, sleeping on a couch because the Hudsons don't have a spare room for me and listening to Finn argue at night with his mom about how much money me staying with them is costing. So yeah Rachel I'd say I'm doing just SUPER." She levelled Rachel with one of her excellent HBIC glares. Rachel couldn't hold the eye contact so she looked down at the keys of the piano before responding.

"Add that to the fact that your lying to everyone about who the father of the baby really is and you just figured out this weekend Puck is the egotistical horn dog he always has clammed to be and isn't really any better of a father figure than Finn is acting ether. Pretty much sums up to rock bottom." Rachel glanced up to Quinn's face and saw the glare was gone, replaced by a look like Rachel had just slapped her. Her face was a mix of shock, confusion, and pain and their were fresh tears in her eyes again. Quinn was trying to form some sort of response but nothing was make it passed the new lump of emotion in her throat. Rachel took the opportunity to continue. "All this considered would be why I thought you might want a lifeline." And she reached into her bag again and pulled out the letter from Quinns mom and handed it to her.

Quinn looked over the letter and all the anger and shock she was feeling from Rachel figuring out all her secrets was gone, replaced by surprise and confusion. "What the hell is this Berry?! It's my mothers hand writing!"

"Apparently my dad and your mom have kept a big secret from the 2 of us. They were best friends in school and all they way into college up till the point your mom met your Dad. She seems to have remembered that and got this letter to my dad after your dad kicked you out. The 3 of us have discussed it a lot since it came and we would like to offer you safe haven at our house? You would have your own room and Dads would help you with your medical bills so you can just focus on taking care of yourself and having a healthy baby."

Quinns hazel green eyes were the size of saucers at this overload of information and unexpected generosity. "What the bloody hell?" This slipped out in a whisper as she processed and tried to come up with a plan, panic and anxiety took over her mind though. "Why the hell would you do this Rachel? Ive made the past year and a bit hell for you. What on earth would you get out of this? We both know if the situation was reversed I would make your life hell. All you would need to do would be to go find Finn and tell him what you know and he would be all yours and my life would be all over. Rock bottom like you said." All this fell out of Quinns mouth in a bit of a manic ramble (very like the tiny diva sitting across from her).

"Stop Quinn, just take a breath." Rachel said softly. "I swear to you I'm offering this help to you with no expectations of getting anything in return. No matter what you have done to me I know you haven't wanted to do it and im sure there is a knot if regret and guilt buried deep under all the social expectations of this school and the familial demands you have faced at home up to a month ago. Honestly Quinn, I still look up to you, The way you have had the school under your control from day one, your confidence, beauty and your drive to stay committed to your goals. Sure you have made some mistakes and I think you could pick some higher goals to reach for but I still feel that way. If you really think I want something out of offering to help you than sure, I'll be honest with you, I want friendship out of this. I have wanted to be your friend since that first day we met at orientation. Just imagine what we could do united instead of wasting such effort battling each other? What kind of change we could start to create at this school?" Rachel watched Quinn's face closely as she opened up to her. The shock of everything seemed to be stuck permanently on her face but Rachel did see the slight uptick of a smile in the corner of the blonds lips when she mentioned imagining what they could achieve together. "As for the Finn situation, that ship is sunk and gone, I promise. I'm really sorry I pursued him while you were together but as I've got to know him, I've realized he is not the guy for me. I will keep the chemistry strictly to this stage."

Quinn did not know what to do. Here was a very sincere Rachel Berry offering her a very serious lifeline to pull her out of the ocean that she had been almost drowning in from the point that stupid little stick showed positive. She really felt that Rachel was being open and honest with her, and she had also thought about stopping the bullying and reaching back out to the brunette since that first day at school, but time and time again her fathers voice or the imaginary ridicule that she would get from the rest of the school would inevitably cause her to lash out at Rachel again, usually with a slushy cup or derogatory comment. It all seemed too good to be true, from her so called mothers letter, to the safe haven of the Berry's house and the open hand of friendship Rachel was offering again (God she had bitten at that hand so many times, how was it still being held out?!).

The silence in the auditorium was deafening again. "Please say something Quinn. What do you think?" Rachel probed gently.

"Honestly Berry, I'm thinking this all seems too good to be true. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." Quinn looked at Rachel at this point and caught the uncomfortable shift in her body language and that her eyes hit the floor fast. "Aha! I knew it!" She threw herself away from Rachel and stated pacing angrily on the stage. "Let me guess, your dads want the baby or something so you can finally have a younger sibling or some shit! I knew this was a bunch of bull shit!" She raged and swore at Rachel.

"God! No Quinn! Stop! Nothing like that! Never!" Rachel frantically started pleading and tried to placate Quinn. "That baby is all yours to chose what you want to do what you want. I swear to you. Please.." Quinn could hear the raw emotion in the words Rachel almost sobbed to get out and knew you couldn't fake that feeling. She walked back over to the bench so she could look Rachel in the eyes again. "Tell me what you thought about then and tell me quick or I'm out of here and to hell with what you know."

Rachel couldn't look up at Quinn, so she just continued to stare at the bench. "I truly think it's time for full honesty for everyone Quinn. That way it will be a true fresh start for you at my place and you don't need to go around every day with the massive weight you have been carrying around your shoulders any longer. I really think you need to be the strongest version of yourself you can be, call Finn and his mom to have a meeting with Ms P today and talk it out with them. Then after a full nights sleep in a proper bed you can tell the club tomorrow. That all who need to know and I know everyone will still stick up for you."

Quinn felt like she just had the wind knocked out of her. She clutched the edge of the piano and gasped for a few breaths as panic took over the anger she had felt moments ago. Once she calmed down a bit she found her voice again. "And if I cant do that?! You'll out me yourself or what?!"

"Calm down and breath again Quinn," Rachel reached out a carful hand and placed it over Quinn's, surprised when Quinn didn't instantly flinch hers away. "I said I promise to not tell anyone, I'll keep to that. But I'm really trying to look big picture here. First if you went to Finns and said you were moving out to my place when we "supposedly" hate each other, he would pester you to no end because that would not make sense without some explanation. Secondly, if you decide to keep things the way they are, we have already discussed the fact that the weight of this secret is dragging you down more each day and the stress is eating you from the inside. Eventually you wont be able to take it any longer or someone else will start making the same connections I did, probably Santana if I had to guess."

Quinn dropped emotionally drained back onto the stool, banged her arms onto the keys and dropped her forehead on to her arms. Rachel was right, about everything, it would most likely be Santana that would connect the dots. She was far to close to all the characters involved and she was always looking for any sign of weakness. The difference would be she would not hesitate one second to use it against Quinn to get higher on the social pyramid. With a heaving sigh Quinn realized there was no real choice to make, she needed help and she was having that strange feeling again that Rachel was the key to getting through all this. Without looking at the other girl she reached below her into her purse, grabbed out her phone, hit the speed dial and put it up to her ear. She felt a soft hand get placed on her back and start to rub gently, she drew on the strange strength coming from Rachels actions for one of the hardest phone conversations of her life.

"Hey... Yeah I'm ok.. could you do me a favour? ... could you get your mom and meet me at Ms P's office today? There is something I need to talk to you both about ... No not here over the phone Finn, its important ... please ... thanks, see you soon." And she hung up and started to cry softly.

"You can do this Quinn." Rachel whispered soothingly to her. "I just want to have the chance to be there to help you."

As the girls wrapped up their conversation, Quinn heading off to Mrs Pillsbury's office, Rachel heading home to make sure everything was ready for her arrival, neither girl noticed a shadowy figure quietly slip from one of the farthest theatre seats and out the back door...

**Song Used:**

**Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson**

**AN: If anyone knows of easier ways to find decent songs to use than Googling top 100 for 2001-2009 then playing them on YouTube to see if the fit... I'm all ears! Everyone else I read seems to have less issues with song selections then I do...**

**AN: Finally finished with Chapter 2! It took a little extra time because I had to go through about 2.5 re-writes because things were not going in the direction I needed. Please read and review, I need to know how everyone's feeling about the direction I'm going.**


	3. Re-write notice

Indescribable Feeling

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading the first attempt at writing this story and for the follows, favourites and reviews. At this point I was finding it a huge struggle to get back to writing this story because it had taken me in a direction I was not happy with. So I have decided to scrap what I had and start fresh. The concepts of Indescribable Feeling will remain as will some of the events already used in the first attempt but slightly changed. I will try and get this story started again soon, but for the time being please read my other collection of Faberry Stories under Tales of Slushies and Showtunes.**

**If you would like to chat about anything you have read please feel free to PM me or come find me on Twitter under GKPaladin and we can chat Faberry or Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for your patience **

**Sincerely **

**Tristian**


End file.
